


Christmas In Fenspace

by CattyNebulart (The_Fenspace_Collective)



Category: Fenspace
Genre: Fenspace - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fenspace_Collective/pseuds/CattyNebulart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even mad scientists celebrate the holidays...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas In Fenspace

Ryoko was humming as she put Tesla Coils in the tree. She didn't understand why her master was so obsessed with Christmas, but then there where many things she didn't understand. Getting the tree delivered on the morning of the 24th, and not before, had taken some doing, but in the end she had convinced Kevin to do it. _Still, following the Danish traditions made some sense as this used to be a Danish ship,_ she mused while putting in a Christmas Heart filled with pepernoten. Deciding she'd better start on the pancakes before Ben, Chloe and Rick arrived, she left Miyu and Catty to finish decorating the tree.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast before the others get here. Please wake the guests in half an hour."

* * *

Breakfast was a big affair in the ship's dining hall, which was almost filled. Her master and Chloe, his sister, had a big reunion, not having seen each other since last Christmas, followed by an official introduction to Rick her fiancée. There was some of the usual awkwardness of a mundane meeting the Professor for the first time, but less than could be expected.

* * *

Packing the last batch of presents that the _Bullet Boy_ delivered, Ryoko reflected on the usefulness of being the one to maintain contacts with the outside world and dealing with the finances of the ship. One of those contacts, Katz, had come through at the eleventh hour with the gift she commissioned for her master.

* * *

Christmas dinner was a big success, her master was even helping in the kitchen without blowing anything up. Then came the obligatory dancing and singing around the tree before spending a few hours unwrapping presents. As required by tradition, the last person to unwrap a gift would select the next gift to be unwrapped, and so forth until all the gifts under the tree were gone.

There were some memorable presents; the Professor was quite giddy with the force-field glasses from Ryoko, the collection of odd ties from Catty and the new microscope from Miyu. Catty was definitely very happy with her gift from the Professor, a custom replica of the uniform she wore during the last years of the stardust war, and Miyu hasn't stopped inspecting the Katana yet. Ryoko, however, would never forget the book of _Human Psychology as Explained to Aliens_ written by Jon Helscher; while she might still not understand humans she felt as if she has come a good deal closer.


End file.
